The other side of Miley
by Indigospellbound
Summary: Hannah Montana two shot, miley tells jake about Hannah JakeMiley RR
1. Chapter 1

Miley's heart felt heavy. It had been feeling this way ever since she started going out with Jake. He'd been so sweet about keeping the relationship a secret from the press. She was now in her room looking thought boxes of her old Hannah stuff since her father was in one of those, this-house-is-a-mess-you-must-clean-it moods.

She found a box full of old song lyrics she'd written a year ago. One of the caught her eye, "the other side of me" she started to sing it.

The other side  
the other side of me

By day  
I play the part in every way  
All simple sweet calm and collected  
Pretend my friends  
I'm a chameleon  
You make a girl feel disconnected

Feel like a star a super hero  
Sometimes its hard to separate  
got too much on my plate

If you could see  
the other side of me

I'm just like anybody else  
can't you tell

I hold the key (the key)  
To both realities

The girl that I want you want to know  
If only I could show

The other side  
the other side  
I want you to see

The other side  
the other side  
the other side of me

Inside I try  
to make the pieces fit right  
A jigsaw puzzle everywhere

Cause I flip  
On this trip

Too many times forget  
Who's on stage, who's in the mirror

Back in the spotlight  
The crowd is calling  
The paparazzi everywhere

They'll make a girl insane

If you could see  
the other side of me

I'm just like anybody else  
can't you tell

I hold the key  
To both realities

The girl that I want you want to know  
If only I could show

The other side  
the other side  
I want you to see

The other side  
the other side  
the other side of me

Down inside I'm not that different  
Like everyone I have a dream!  
Don't want to hide  
Just want to fit in so  
That is harder than it seems

If you could see  
the other side of me

I'm just like anybody else  
can't you tell

I hold the key  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you want to know

If you could see  
the other side of me

I'm just like anybody else  
can't you tell

I hold the key (the key)  
To both realities

The girl that I want you to know  
If only I could show

The other side  
the other side  
I want you to see

The other side  
the other side  
the other side of me

The other side  
the other side  
I want you to see

The other side  
the other side of me!

She immediately figured out why she'd been felling so guilty, Jake didn't know half of her. I need to tell him all about Hannah, He'll understand, he knew exactly how she was felling. Miley concluded but how, Lily will know. She set off to call her best friend Lily.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily came straight over to her house, that's what Miley loved about her she was always right there. "OK" Lily said paseing while slamming a stick agents her palm " step one, get Jake to the beach" she knocked the stick agents a white board which was behind her making Miley jump (AN: think Janis in mean girls) "step two get Jake to talk to Hannah" she did the same as before "Three, revel Miley"

"Lil, there's a big problem with your plan"

"What?" Lily thought her plan was perfect

"How are we going to keep the Hannah fans and Jake's posse away?"

"Simple Roxy"

"Lily Roxy's visiting her family in Acapulco"

"What! Miley! Roxy shouldn't get vacations. What if an axe murder comes and tries to kill you"

"Give 'em Jackson"

"Good plan"

"We don't need Roxy we're fine" Miley decided "I'll call Jake and we'll work it out I need your help"

"I'll help" Miley went to call Jake and they were going to meet at the beach in an hour.

Miley had only been these nerves only one time before. Her first performance after the "national anthem incident" she was sweating through her wig. (AN: I know too much info) she looked up and saw Jake talking to Lily she gave her the signal that she was ready. Jake saw her and waves. Miley stood up and saw him. Jake walked over to her.

"Hey, Hannah." Miley was a little off guard she for got that she was Hannah at the moment.

"Hi Jake, What are you doing here?" she asked

"I'm waiting for my girlfriend"

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend" she was acting dumb for a reason "What's her name?"

"Miley"

"Um Jake can I tell you something?"

"Sure." She took off her wig reveling her brown locks

"I'm Hannah Montana" he was in complete shock but gave her a hug

"You hate me now don't you?"

"No I don't hate you I wish you'd told me sooner"

"I wanted to but I didn't know how."

"Well now I don't think I'm crazy for thinking you look like Hannah Montana" They decided to go to dinner. Nothing ever changed between them


End file.
